Bienvenue
by ThaiCappuccine
Summary: Eu era, eu fui e eu sou Bellatrix Lestrange, aquela que nunca morre em seu peito. BellatrixRodolphus.


**Observação:** Conteúdo restrito aos maiores de dezessete anos por conter cenas de sexo e linguajar impróprio. Estejam avisados.

* * *

**Bienvenue  
**_por Thai_

Havia duas portas: uma para a entrada e outra, certamente, para a minha saída. Éramos numerosos e distintos, embora trajássemos um negro absolutamente semelhante. Eu os via a minha frente, em seus passos firmes e ordenados, quase inaudíveis. O segundo menor deles voltara sua face para mim e, tão logo cessara seus pés, me alcançara. Senti sua mão de pequenos dedos procurar a minha própria. Eu a segurei, ainda que me fosse indiferente tocá-la. Adentramos pela primeira porta.

Um salão magnífico nos aguardava, e eu brevemente pude notar que não apenas ele, porém todos os presentes pareciam ansiosos por nossa chegada. Muitas faces mascaradas, muitos sorrisos, muitos convites e muitos favores; eu estava exausta. Degustei a primeira taça de vinho daquela noite, sorvendo atenciosamente cada gota daquela uva que se derretia em minha boca. Era de meu conhecimento a presença daquele pequeno ser em minha mão, incapaz de abandonar-me. Ele me desgastava o punho cansado:

— Por que não brinca com os outros, Sirius? – indaguei após o segundo gole de vinho. Olhei em sua face branca de maxilar demasiado acentuado.

— Por que você não brinca, também? – sua astúcia sempre me irritava.

— Não tenho oito anos – sorri-lhe sem a menor vivacidade. — Saia daqui.

O vi se afastar guiado por pés furiosos. Urrei vivas dentro de mim ao ver-me distante daquela criança, que, incompreensivelmente me amava. Talvez ele fosse o único, contudo eu ignorava esta afirmação. Apesar dos convites para dançar, neguei-os todos e me contentei a assistir minha irmã mais nova deslizar no chão de pedras, ao lado de um rapaz que, decerto, tornaria seu futuro promissor. Eu a via como a mais bela da família, assim como a mais vazia. Independentemente de nada ter me oferecido em sua vida útil, eu guardaria seu sorriso em minhas lembranças para sempre.

Esperei até que todos se interassem mutuamente para abdicar da bebida do vinho e sair pela segunda porta. Eu sabia que encontraria um jardim pálido e seco em tão frio daquele inverno, todavia qualquer temperatura gélida me parecia mais agradável que a alegria do salão. Algo que eu não havia premeditado, contudo, fora minha incapacidade de manter-me solitária. Aproximei-me da sebe:

— Olá, estranho – eu soube o meu futuro através deste cumprimento. Ele não me era estranho e o fato de eu nomeá-lo assim, naquela noite, servira-me como guia. _Eu o conhecia._ Gastara as noites de muitos anos fazendo-lhe companhia, ensinando-o o que ele havia esquecido e aprendendo o que eu haveria de aprender posteriormente. Olhei-o em seus olhos castanhos e soube que o inverno tornar-se-ia verão.

Nada ele disse. Limitou-se a sorrir, apenas. Eu ainda teria anos para decorar como o canto de seus lábios se contraía naquela ação, porém cumpri a tarefa cedo demais.

— Os elfos-domésticos servirão o melhor vinho de nossa adega – disse-me. — Se você pretender experimentá-lo...

— Creio que já o tenha feito, Lestrange – respondi.

Um novo sorriso, então mais vivaz que o anterior. Agora eu poderia ter certeza de que faríamos amor naquela noite. Eu somente aguardava uma pausa em nossa conversação banal.

— Conhece meu quarto? – ele indagou, permitindo que eu notasse claramente sua euforia oculta.

Não pude conter uma risada e gargalhei deliberadamente, indiferente à sua ousadia tão maravilhosa e idêntica à minha.

— Desde o meu primeiro ano de vida – respondi em meio às risadas inevitáveis.

— Não lembro de ter feito sexo com você há dezesseis anos atrás – ele falou, simulando uma expressão surpresa e ofendida.

— Vá se foder, Lestrange – falei seriamente, possibilitando-o, porém, de reconhecer minha zombaria.

Absorta em meus pensamentos, os mais insanos que eu poderia produzir, segui-o através do caminho que guiava a criadagem élfica aos andares superiores, ou seja, aos aposentos de seus mestres. A voz de Rodolphus permanecia em meu crânio, como uma mesma música que eu ouvia há tantos anos e que nunca se decompunha aos meus ouvidos:

— As pessoas agem como se isto fosse uma novidade – dizia ele sobre o célebre evento em sua mansão. — Não sei se minha juventude inquieta não mais suporta noites como essas, contudo limito-me a ver tudo isso como um grande desgaste emocional e locomotivo.

— Eu existo, Lestrange – lembrei-o. — E todo ano resgato sua alma.

— Assim como eu resgato a sua? – ele olhou-me profundamente, como somente ele era capaz de fazer.

Sua mão esquerda tocou a maçaneta de bronze e abriu a porta de maneira silenciosa. Eu não precisei de uma nova respiração e mantive a de outrora, apesar da falha em minha segurança. Rodolphus Lestrange estava diante de mim, livre de suas vestes negras perfumadas com o cheiro de sua carne, todavia estático como uma fotografia trouxa. Seu nervosismo impedindo-o de tocar meus seios nus.

— Se casa comigo? – indaguei em um sussurro. Meus lábios tocando os dele enquanto projetava as palavras que iniciariam minha vida. Não havia nada em sua boca, no mesmo instante em que havia tudo.

Ele me beijou pela primeira vez em meus dezenove anos. Sempre me lancei sobre seu corpo durante a ausência de público em nossa Sala Comunal, todavia nós partimos, concluímos nossos estudos e investimos nossos princípios na carreira que motivava as cerimônias anuais na casa dele. Rodolphus Lestrange iniciara algo que eu começara tão semelhantemente. Rodolphus Lestrange era um Comensal da Morte e eu aguardava por ele desde o dia em que o vira nascer, com meus pequenos olhos de uma criança macilenta, solitária e honrada.

— Hoje, se você assim pretender – ele respondeu após demorar-se em minha saliva.

Seus dedos percorreram todos os trajetos que meu corpo poderia oferecer. Ouvi sua respiração intensificar-se enquanto suas coxas encontravam meus pêlos. Horizontalmente casados. Nossa adolescência morna a requentar-se sobre a infantilidade de nosso passado. Nossas lembranças tardias ressalvando-se em uma noite que traçaria o futuro. Aquilo doía, mas eu não me importava; teria de acontecer. Aquilo doía e era nosso destino delineado entre nossas pernas, entre nossos olhos. Aquilo doía e fracionava a angústia que havia por dentro, a angústia de viver sem ele. Agora o mundo era meu. Eu era, eu fui e eu sou Bellatrix Lestrange, aquela que nunca morre em seu peito.

— _Bienvenue_, Bella.

**FIM**

_Bienvenue_, ou seja, Bem-vindo, em Francês.

**N/T:** Mais uma daquelas que vem com o álcool. Especialmente para a Thá, apesar da simplicidade de uma página e meia. Melhor que café, hoje em dia. Suponho ser preferencial eu tomar cuidado ao invés de tomar cerveja. HAHA, trocadilho péssimo, porém certeiro. Te adoro, Thá, ou Luna Black ;D


End file.
